freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears!
Dr. Galaga Appears! is a episode in Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After Sora, Blueberry Cake and Brody were injured when they fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament continues. Continuity and Placement * Transcript :(Episode begins with Dr. Galaga) :Dr. Galaga: So, how are things? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Everything's going to plan. :Dr. Galaga: evilly Good. :(Zerowing is spying on Dr. Galaga and leaves) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Sunset Shimmer playing with Water Lily) :Water Lily: laughing :Sunset Shimmer: cooing Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? :Arkayna Goodfey: (On Computer) Em, Piper and I appreciate your concerns, Princess Twilight. But, I didn't see Zarya since she was teleported to Metal 4. I even talked to X about a Maverick named Darkspine Magma Dragoon. And I know it's crazy. But, I think he is a evolved form of one of Sigma's terrifying Mavericks, Magma Dragoon. :Twilight Sparkle: But, what about Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Mathis? :Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid: (On Computer) Yeah, they're already teleported to Metal 4, Twilight. But, we'll give you guys a call. :Tommy Oliver: Alright. Thank you. sighs I hope Troy and the others are okay. :Leonardo: Don't you worry, Tommy. I'm sure they're okay. :Raphael: Yeah. Even, Mario, Sonic and the others are with them. :Donatello: They'll even rescue Gia and I'm sure we'll have these circumstances at zero effect and- sniffles Gah! What was that smell!? :Nolan North, Juniper Montage, Hiro Hamada and Baymax: Oh, no. :Water Lily: crying :Sunset Shimmer: shushes It's okay, Water Lily. Don't cry. Sunsey's here. Uh-oh, looks like you made a stinky-winky. Let's get you fixed up, sweetie. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Sunset Shimmer Well, hurry up lass! We can't have Lily Pad's birthday party to start with her little sister, Water Lily made a stinky diaper! :Prohyas Warrior: Hey, Mr, Krabs, mind if we help Sunset? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Of course. I do not see why not. You may help Sunset. :Vambre Warrior: Alright. How about if use our Magiswords? Check this out. :(Vambre Warrior shows Mr. Krabs a Diaper Magisword) :Announcer: Diaper Magisword! :Vambre Warrior: We could use the Diaper Magisword and fast to stop Water Lily crying that made a stinky diaper. :Eugene Harold Krabs: (Gasps) That's a great idea! You may use your Magiswords. :Prohyas Warrior and Vambre Warrior: Yes! :(Mini-Rabbid arrives) :Eugene Harold Krabs: Ahoy there, Mini-Rabbid, what are you doing here? :Mini-Rabbid: Well, Mr. Krabs, I'm here to help for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Really? :Mini-Rabbid: Yeah. It's Water Lily crying because her diaper is stinky? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Yes. :Mini-Rabbid: Well, I was crying too. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Really? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. I have pictures to show you. :(Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes a pictures of him crying, at those Rabbids, at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because he got slapped and at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas) :Hiro Hamada: Is that you crying, at those Rabbids, at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because you got slapped and at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. :Nolan North: Wanna help us for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Mini-Rabbid: Sure. :Nolan North: Okay. sighs :(We see Wasabi, Sophisticata, Rose Heart and Sweet Leaves looking worried at Nolan North) :Wasabi: Sweet Leaves Can you guys please excuse me for a minute? :Sweet Leaves: Sure, Wasabi. :Wasabi: Can I talk to him, Mini-Rabbid? :Mini-Rabbid: Sure thing, Wasabi. :Wasabi: Thanks. [puts his hand on Nolan North's shoulder] You okay? Your sister, Rose Heart said that you're worried about Adagio. :Nolan North: Yeah. I'm really worried about her, since she was teleported to Metal 4. :Indiana Rave: Didn't you and Adagio have a history together? :Nolan North: Yeah, Indiana. Just like Planet and Aria, Heath and Sonata. :MetalBeard: It looks like the Dazzlings have boyfriends. :Miles "Tails" Prower: MetalBeard's right, Nolan. Although, Trixie on the other hand... :(Scene cuts to Trixie Lulamoon's house) :(We see Trixie Lulamoon, throwing darts at Aria Blaze's picture on her dartboard) :(Scene cuts back to Canterlot High School gym) :Miles "Tails" Prower: ...she still hates Aria Blaze so much. When she's really mad at her for being with Planet at the Battle of the Bands. According to Blueberry, actually. chuckles :Indiana Rave: Yeah. That part I mentioned. :(Ginger Owlseye arrives) :Ginger Owlseye: Blueberry did told me that she accuses Fluttershy of cheating in class. :Mini-Rabbid: [puts his hand on Nolan's arm] It'll be alright, Nolan. :Nolan North: Thanks, Mini-Rabbid. [notices Pinkie Pie welling up in tears] Uh, Pinkie? You feeling okay? :Pinkie Pie: voice-breaking Uh-huh. I'm just sad about you worried about Adagio, when she was teleported to Metal 4 along with Mario, Sonic and the others! crying :(We see Nolan North and Princess Twilight Sparkle watched Pinkie Pie crying, as they looked dumbfounded at each other) :Michelangelo: [comforts a crying Pinkie Pie] It's alright, Pinkie, girl. Just let it all out. :(Mini-Rabbid gives Nolan North a Neo Amazons Driver) :Nolan North: What's this? :Mini-Rabbid: It's a Neo Amazons Driver. We the Rabbid Resistance found it during our adventure. :Nolan North: Oh, okay. Should I save it for safe keeping? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. :Nolan North: Well, alright then. :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You feeling alright, Blueberry? :Blueberry Cake: I'm fine, Sonic. Just a little wounded and- [notices Sora made elbow in a form of a butt with two fingers] Sora! What are you doing?! :Sora: This is what Takaharu taught me, Blueberry. And, also [closes his ear] this! :Mario: gags :Cherry Crash: Sora, gross! You don't have to do that! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow! That is both disgusting and awesome. :(Cherry Crash hits Sonic on the head) :Cherry Crash: Please, don't encourage him. :Sonic the Hedgehog: awkwardly Sorry. :Ritla: (Off-screen) Winner: Team Pikachu18! :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Kamen Rider Drive, Ruby Rose and Kamen Rider Kabuto) :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz detransform into Zion "Pikachu18") :Kamen Rider Drive: You guys did well. Proto Woz, please take this. :(Kamen Rider Drive gives Zion "Pikachu18" his Speed Shift Keyblade) :Zion "Pikachu18": Thanks. :(Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Kabuto detransform into Shinosuke Tomari and Souji Tendo, as they were teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Okay, who invited you? :Dr. Galaga: I did. :Ritla: Ugh, Dr. Galaga. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the one who summoned me? :Ritla: Darkspine Magma Dragoon, right? You're causing problems by coming here without an invitation and running amok! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: By invitation... do you mean this? :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon shows Ritla a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket) :Ritla: Why do you have that? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Because I'm here to seek the strongest! :Ritla: You are? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Yep. :(Scene cuts to Team Weird) :Ian: Where's Brody? :Rose Ortiz: Helping Sora and Blueberry Cake. :Mordecai: Oh, right. I don't know what your beef with Darkspine Magma Dragoon is... ...but we should fight together. Aren't we all heroes comrades? :Troy Burrows: I don't recall asking you to be my comrade. :Mordecai: But fate made it so that we had to work together. Didn't that create a bond of trust between us? :Troy Burrows: I'll work with you if it's required to obtain the treasure. And I'll use that power too if I think it'll help me. That's all. :Mordecai: Is treasure that important to you? :Troy Burrows: Yeah. It's important! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) Hey, everyone! I know it's sudden, but we have one more participant! :Mordecai: Darkspine Magma Dragoon?! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) That's right! Darkspine Magma Dragoon has unexpectedly joined the tournament! The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament contiunes! :Ian: This is bad, you guys. :(Brody Romero arrives) :Brody Romero: Yeah, Ian's right. I helped Sora and Blueberry fight that guy and we were weakened. But there is anything I can help. :Mordecai: Right. When Troy told me and Rigby about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. I know it sounds insane. But, I think he's a evovled form of Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's most dangerous and terrifying Mavericks. :Troy Burrows: Mordecai's right. This planet is the only way for us to rescue Gia. :Mordecai: How did it go, Brody? When you help Sora and Blueberry fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Brody Romero: Great! Really great. Super great. And it could've been worse. We need to find Gia and fast. :Mordecai: Right. :(Scene cuts to Team Pikachu18) :(We see Ruby Rose drawing a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats) :Ruby Rose: " " :Zion "Pikachu18": [looking at Speed Shift Keyblade] This is awesome! Hmm? [notices Ruby drawing] Hi, Ruby. What are you drawing? :Ruby Rose: sing-songsy You'll have to wait and see! :Captain Planet: [looks at Team Black Warriors on the Metal 4 Monitor] We'll be facing with Jake and Gamerpen from Team Black Warriors. Zion, I think that you and I will- [notices Ruby Rose's picture of him and Aria Blaze] Ruby, is that a picture of me and Aria as cats? :Ruby Rose: Yep. [shows Planet a picture of him and Aria as cats] Well, actually, uh, I drew a picture of you guys as cats. chuckles :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet looked surprised) :Zion "Pikachu18": Right. We'll be going. :Ruby Rose: Okay. Have fun! :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet leaves) :Aria Blaze: [looks at the picture that Ruby Rose] Did you draw a picture of me and Planet as cats, Ruby? :Ruby Rose: Yep. Did you like it? :Aria Blaze: It was... breaking It was beautiful and... [Aria can't hold it any longer as she sheds tears in her eyes] Planet saw the picture you made. I've never been happier. crying :Ruby Rose: [wraps her arms around Aria in comfort] That's it. Let it out, Aria. Let it all out. :Aria Blaze: contiunes :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet facing Gamerpen and Jake Holling from Team Black Warriors) :Zion "Pikachu18": We're facing you two. :Gamerpen: Yeah. Name's Gamerpen! :Announcer: Team Pikachu18! From the Heroes of the Minecraft World! Kamen Rider Proto Woz!! Team Black Warriors! Newcomer: Gamerpen!! From Power Rangers Megaforce! Megaforce Black!! :Megaforce Black: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! :Captain Planet: You ready? :Zion "Pikachu18": Okay. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :Build Driver: (in Sengoku Driver's voice) Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear! BananaLock! Yeah! :(Zion "Pikachu18" transformed into Kamen Rider Proto Woz) :(Captain Planet transformed into Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :(Scene cuts to Cherry Crash and Mordecai facing from Team Land, Air and Sea) :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From Team Mario and Sonic! Cherry Crash!! Team Weird! From Team Mordecai and Rigby! Mordecai!! Team Land, Air and Sea! From Power Rangers Ninja Storm! Red Wind Ranger... :Red Wind Ranger: Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! :Announcer: ...Blue Wind Ranger... :Blue Wind Ranger: Power of Water! Bue Wind Ranger! :Announcer: ...and Yellow Wind Ranger!! :Yellow Wind Ranger: Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! :Cherry Crash: Mordecai, are you sure that you and I will form an alliance? :Mordecai: Yeah, we are! :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Megaforce Black, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Gamerpen fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz: Speed Shift Keyblade! :Megaforce Black: Snake Axe! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Megaforce Black clashing their weapons at each other) :Gamerpen: [summons Gazing Eye] Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form I like your girlfriend! She's cute. :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Well. Maybe, you should stay away from her! Royal Banana Keyblade! Man, I know how Trixie feels about her jealousy on Aria. :Gamerpen: Didn't you and Trixie have a history together? :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Yeah. Me and Trixie used to have a history together. :(Cherry Crash, Blue Wind Ranger, Mordecai, Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger fighting each other) :Blue Wind Ranger: You've done pretty good for a CHS student. But, you won't beat me in this! :Cherry Crash: We'll see about that! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, Monkey D. Luffy, MegaRed and KajikiYellow fighting each other) :MegaRed: Kiriya, use Dangerous Zombie Gashat! :(MegaRed throws a Dangerous Zombie Gashat to Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo: Got it! I hope this better work! :Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Dangerous Zombie! :Gamer Driver: GASHATTO! GACCHAN! Level Up! Baksou Bike! A Gacha! Danger! Danger! Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie! (Upbeat rock song) :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo transform into Zombie Bike Gamer Lvl 0-X) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Lvl 0-X: I did it! Now, for the test drive! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Lvl 0-X and Monkey D. Luffy battling one-on-one) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Lvl 0-X: Let's use this new Gashat! :Fate/Apocrypha Gashat: Fate/Apocrypha! :Gashacon Sparrow: GASHATTO! APOCRYPHA CRITICAL NOBLE PHANTASM!! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Lvl 0-X defeats Monkey D. Luffy) :(Monkey D. Luffy is wipe out of the picture) :(Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, King K. Rool, DekaMaster and Black Hat fighting each other) :DekaMaster: D-Sword Vega! VEGA SLASH!! :(King K. Rool and Black Hat were out of the picture) :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Bulk Biceps, Genji Shimada and Mystery Mint fighting each other) :Bulk Biceps: Not so tough are you, Banjou? :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: We'll see about this, big guy! :Genji Shimada: Ryuga, use your new form! :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: On it! :Build Driver: Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? Wake up Cross-Z! Get Miracleize Dragon! Yeah! :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z transform into Miracleize Cross-Z) :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Let's finish this! :Genji Shimada: Right! :Build Driver: Miracleize Dragon Vortech Finish! :Genji Shimada: [using his Dragonblade] :(Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z and Genji Shimada defeated Bulk Biceps and Mystery Mint) :Genji Shimada: Grab the gem, Ryuga! :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Right! :(Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Dragons! :Mystery Mint: So, Ryuga. I hope you and Genji will take care of Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Genji Shimada: Don't worry about us, Mint. We'll find him. :Bulk Biceps: Good luck, you guys. :(Bulk Biceps and Mystery Mint teleported away) :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Yeah, we did it! [tries to high-five Genji] Yay...! [sees Genji leaving] Hey! Wait for me! :(Scene cuts to Cherry Crash, Blue Wind Ranger, Mordecai, Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger) :Red Wind Ranger: Take this! :(Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger slashes Mordecai) :Red Wind Ranger: Let's get the gem. :Yellow Wind Ranger: Yeah! :(Suddenly, Cherry Crash grabs the two Wind Rangers with her 2 Akastuki 3-Bladed Scythe) :Yellow Wind Ranger: Huh? Hey! :Red Wind Ranger: What the-?! Whoa! :(Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger were tied up by Cherry Crash) :Cherry Crash: Ha! You guys fell for that! :Blue Wind Ranger: Shane! Dustin! :Red Wind Ranger: We're stuck! :Cherry Crash: Looks like you boys are stuck by my three-bladed scythe! :Blue Wind Ranger: Cherry Crash Nice trick! But, you're not getting away that easy! :Mordecai: Oh, yeah? [uses his Infinity Power Glove] Infinity Punch! :(Mordecai punched Blue Wind Ranger) :Cherry Crash: Nice save, Mordo! :Mordecai: Thanks, Cherry! I'll get the gem! :(Mordecai got the gem) :Mordecai: I've taken another step forward accomplishing my dream. :(Gem is disappeared) :Ritla: Winners: Team Legendary Super Stars and Team Weird! :Cherry Crash: We did it! :Red Wind Ranger: We'll leave the rest to you guys! :Mordecai: Thanks, Shane, Dustin, Tori. :(Wind Rangers were teleported away) :Cherry Crash: We got the gem. So, now what? :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon arrives) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: evilly It seems that you two did well. :Mordecai: You! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Cherry Crash You and the blue jay really have the same wish. And I was hired by the Brothers of Black. :Cherry Crash: voiceover Gohan Black and Goten Black. So, they're the ones who hired him. And so else is with you? :(Black Cherry Crash and Dr. Galaga arrives) :Black Cherry Crash: Hello. :Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Pikachu18, Team Leader and Team Weird: (On Metal 4 Monitor) Black Cherry Crash?! :Dr. Galaga: I resurrected her after the Neo-Subspace Army was defeated. :(Flashback appeared) :(Dr. Galaga revives Black Cherry Crash with the Lost Build Kyutama) :(Flashback ended) :Mordecai: So, you just revived her?! :Dr. Galaga: Yes. [Dr. Galaga shows Mordecai and Cherry Crash the Lost Build Kyutama] With this I created. It's made from the Neo Kyutama and the dark essence of Equestrian magic. :Cherry Crash: Neo Kyutama? :Mordecai: Dark Equestrian magic?! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: That's right. Now to eliminate you and the rest of the Unified Heroes. :(Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Cherry Crash and Black Cherry Crash are fighting each other) :Cherry Crash: What are you after?! :Mordecai: Are you trying to destroy the heroes?! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: No. I want to fight the strong. That's all! :Mordecai: It doesn't matter now! We will defeat you and the Brothers of Black! :Darkspine Magma Dgoon: Bring it on! :(Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Cherry Crash and Black Cherry Crash are fighting each other) Trivia * Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo has fully control of Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Gallery Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade Diaper magisword by fjbdfhhdgfuigffgxjhb-datmbuh.jpg|Diaper Magisword Mini-Rabbid is crying.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying Mini-Rabbid is crying at those rabbids.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at those Rabbids Mini-Rabbid is crying at Christmas Turkey Rabbid.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because he got slapped Mini-Rabbid is crying at those two rabbids.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas DDVksmKV0AAqCYO.jpg|Nolan North's Neo Amazons Driver 1e6a3780.jpg|Takaharu teaches Sora how he uses his elbow and two fingers in a shape of a butt das5f2z-258c6711-3a55-46d1-8a86-af42c2362095.png|Ruby Rose draws a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats ECaIevUUIAIPGHb.jpg|Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers